No Going Back
by FluteWarrior
Summary: I don't own Yugioh! Seto is having feelings for a certain phaoroh. Once you jump in, there is no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Dueling wasn't a priority. Sure, new software came out with every third card pack, but it just wasn't that important. The CEO of the company that created the software just wanted to get through his last year of high school.

Seto Kaiba sat at the desk in his office, pouring over his math homework. He was still in his uniform pants and white undershirt. His jacket was hanging on a coat rack by the door. His pencil scratched the paper in the quiet.

The door opened, and the raven haired roommate of Seto's sat on the end of the couch, facing the television. Mokuba picked up the remote and switched on cartoons.

"Keep it down," Seto said firmly.

Mokuba stayed glued to the screen until there was a commercial. "So, I saw Yugi and Yami today," he said.

"I see Yugi everyday," Seto replied.

"You don't see Yami, though." Mokuba glanced at the TV before speaking again. "There's something different about him."

Seto didn't say anything.

"I know you don't care, but I want to tell someone. Yami seems kinda lonely. Since Yugi and Anzu started dating-"

"How did you know about that?" Seto asked, looking up.

Mokuba smiled. "Yugi and Yami may not be your friends, but I call them my friends." He looked back at the TV. "I told Yami he could come over and hang out if he wanted."

"That's absolutely what I need." The older Kaiba rolled his eyes.

The speaker on Seto's desk buzzed. "Mr. Kaiba, there is a Yami Mutou here to see Master Mokuba."

Mokuba jumped off the couch in excitement. Even as a teenager, he had the heart of a kid. "We'll stay out of your way, okay bro?" He left the office.

Seto tried to concentrate on his work. The thought of the other Mutou in his office was bothering him. Not that he cared, of course. He had more important things to think about, like his homework. The numbers and letters on his paper no longer seemed interesting. He looked down at his clothes. Perhaps if he got out of his school clothes he could think better. The excuse would also get him out of the office.

In the hallway close to the bedrooms, the slim figured pharaoh looked up at a large portrait of the brothers. Seto had the same look on his face, with a very slight smile. Mokuba, however, was trying to look serious without much luck. His serious face turned out to be a goofy seriousness. Yami smiled, but not at Mokuba's face. That strong face and body of the elder Kaiba seemed perfect. Not only did he see the past in Seto's blue eyes, he also saw the future.

"Are you lost?" Kaiba asked.

Yami turned his head slowly. There he was, wearing a tight black shirt and just as tight black pants. His white trench coat was hanging over his shoulder. "Just admiring."

Seto looked up at the portrait. "It would look better if Mokuba would have kept that smile off his face."

"It looks perfect." Yami turned back towards the picture.

The pharaoh was dressed in all black, as well. His sleeveless top revealed just how pale is skin was against the black of his top and pants. Yami was without his thick belt chocker and the Millennium Puzzle. Seto was surprised. He had rarely seen Yami without those items.

Mokuba came out of the bedroom. "Yami? What are you doing?"

"I was just taking a look around."

"And you, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Changing clothes," Seto replied, holding out his white trench. He turned away from the two. "Enjoy your stay, Mutou. Hopefully you can keep Mokuba company as well as I can."

Yami nodded and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Seto asked, turning around.

"I think it was Egyptian," Yami said with a slight chuckle.

Seto turned again. Yami's mumbled words echoed very clearly in his mind. "_I want you to keep me company_." Yami had spoken it in plain English. Why had he said it? The spirit - No, his greatest rival had just said that to him. He did not return to his homework. His mind was wandering elsewhere. He sat at his office, tapping a pencil on the desk as if to break the silence. The image of Yami staring at his picture kept appearing in his head. Slowly, he began to notice the slim features of Yami's face; his long nose and pointed chin, and the thin framework of his body. Seto and Yami had not encountered each other but a few times a month when Seto saw Yami outside of the game shop. Yami would nod or make a small wave, and Seto would always nod back. Now Yami was speaking as if he was somehow attracted to Seto. He had to know. His feet took him out of his office and down to the bedrooms.

Fortunately, Yami was standing outside of Mokuba's room. "Hello, Seto."

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto asked quickly.

"He fell asleep. I suppose he was up too late playing video games last night."

Seto acted too quickly. He grabbed Yami's arm and nearly threw him into his bedroom. Yami growled. "What the hell is the matter with you, Kaiba?"

"I have to know," Seto said, ignoring the deliberate use of his last name. "What do you think of me?"

"I believe you are a strong duelist-"

"'_I want you to keep me company._'"

Yami looked down at the blue carpet. "I had hoped you had not heard that." He quickly glanced at Seto's waiting blue eyes. "Those eyes..." He glanced up and down again and again.

Seto lifted Yami's chin to look into his magenta eyes. "How does my greatest rival get feelings for me?"

"I never said anything."

"Your eyes did."

Yami pulled away and moved towards the bed to sit. "You have this aura. You have had it for quite some time." He tried his hardest not to look up. "Perhaps I have just become too lonely over the years."

"What can you do to make the loneliness disappear?" Seto asked softly, unaware that his feet were taking him closer to the bed.

"I have been trying to find something," Yami said. "I have been unsuccessful." He looked up. Seto's stomach was at his eye level. He looked up into the pair of now dark blue eyes. "Seto?"

Seto bent down, causing Yami to lean on his elbows for support. His lips were almost touching the ear below the three colors of hair. "Yes, _pharaoh_?" Seto whispered softly.

Yami shivered. The weight of the other man was almost completely on top of him. Their legs were entangled and their torsos touching. "Have you any idea what you're doing?" he asked shakily.

"You're not stopping me," Seto whispered, slowly moving his head to look into Yami's eyes. "You think you have been lonely, but you couldn't even begin to imagine the loneliness I have endured."

The pharaoh's heart felt ready to beat out of his chest. "Y-You could sh-show me. I do n-not think there w-will b-be any g-going b-back after th-this."

_No going back._ Seto stood up quickly, turning away from Yami in the process. "This isn't right."

"Is it b-because of who I am?"

Seto looked at Yami out of the corner of his eye. His top had been pulled up, revealing just how low he wore those leather pants. Red patched filled his cheeks, and his eyes were large with mixed emotions. "It could be that or-"

"Just swallow your pride, Seto!" Yami growled. "You cannot let something like Duel Monsters affect who your friends are or how your life will be. You have forgotten that game ended up not working to my advantage."

"Your last duel." Yami had not dueled since the day he faced Yugi to determine the pharaoh's fate. Since Yami won, he was forever stuck in this time. He could not go back to his true home. Seto walked to the door, and pulled it open. Before closing it, he turned around. "Make yourself comfortable. I want you here tonight."

"Right here?" Yami asked, laying his head on Seto's pillows.

Seto nodded and pulled the door closed.

Yami sighed. "Do not take too much time," he whispered with tears running silently down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Later that night, Seto pushed his bedroom door open. In the dark, he could see Yami's outline under the sheet. He sighed, believing the pharaoh to be asleep. Quietly, he removed his clothes except for his boxers. He opened a drawer and sipped into a pair of black shorts. Again he looked at the bed. _He's asleep, and I'll probably wake up before he does_, he thought firmly. He got into bed with his back almost touching Yami's. Their skin touched, causing Seto to jump like he had been shocked. Seto shook his head roughly and eventually fell asleep.

On the other side of the bed, Yami was stirring. He felt the warmth of the other body and rolled over. Seto's brown hair was spread out on the white pillowcase. Yami gently reached out to touch it. As he stroked the brown hair, the other man made a noise in his sleep. "Seto?" He gently rolled Seto onto his back.

Seto did not wake.

Yami smiled and continued to run his fingers through Seto's hair. "Very nice," Yami whispered. "Your hair has always looked silky smooth." He brushed his fingers down the side of Seto's face, feeling all of his perfect features in the dark. The pharaoh touched Seto's lips gently and suddenly felt a surge of desire for them. "Open your eyes."

Seto opened his eyes slowly, and became aware of how close Yami was to him. "What is it, Ya-?"

The last syllable was stopped by a pair of lips pressing firmly against his. All of the feelings he had felt earlier were slowly rushing back. He began to see images of Yami spread out on the sheets with his cheeks flushed and all of his pale skin reflecting moonlight. He gritted his teeth.

Yami pulled back. "I'm sorry, Seto."

"Why? It's what you want, isn't it?"

"I just wanted to know what it felt like."

"To kiss someone?"

"To kiss you."

Seto had the same feelings again. His body began to move before his mind could tell him what to do. He grabbed Yami's shoulders and pinned him to the mattress.

"Kaiba!"

Seto pressed his lips roughly against Yami's.

Yami struggled for just a moment before submitting.

"Good," Seto whispered, moving his lips down Yami's neck. "I'll make you mine."

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave my mark." Seto slowly began on Yami's soft skin.

Yami jerked. "Kaiba, that hurts!"

Seto snapped out of it. Twice in one day he's made moves on Yami. _Made moves_? What was he thinking? He shook his head roughly and got off the bed.

"Wait!"

He picked up his pajama bottoms and left the room. Right now, he'd have given anything to get Yami's voice out of hi head. His feet took him to his spacious living room. He slipped into his pants before lying on the couch. Slowly, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_The tri-colored hair was spread out on the white pillows on Seto's bed. He was breathing roughly, and his face was flushed._

_Seto was kissing all over that pale skin. The cool skin felt good against his lips. He smiled every time he heard Yami let out a moan._

_"Oh, Seto."_

_"Yes, pharaoh?"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_Seto chuckled softly. He moved his body up, putting his face right over Yami's._

_Yami felt the power of Seto's arousal and gasped. "Seto Kaiba!"_

_"Your body is the same." His blue eyes moved down Yami's body._

_Yami blushed._

_"Nothing to be embarrassed about, pharaoh." Seto began to move his lips down Yami's body again._

_"No… Seto… You're too low." His breathing became rougher. "Not there!"_

Seto woke with a start, falling off the couch in the process. The last action of the dream repeated in his mind. He noticed how aroused he was as he sat back on the couch. Mokuba couldn't see him like this, and neither could Yami. Especially not Yami. The clock on the wall said three in the morning. He groaned. If he fell asleep, he would have another dream, but if he stayed awake, he might have to make the first dream a reality. He decided the dream would be less dangerous, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Again he awoke, but this time not remembering his dream. He sighed, happy he couldn't remember. He lifted his arms up to stretch, and felt a weight in his hand.

Curled on the floor under a blanket was Yami, his hair falling everywhere. His pale hand was inside of Seto's fingers. His face was filled with content.

Seto turned over to face Yami. His blue eyes looked over Yami's features accented in the light of the sunrise. As his eyes looked over Yami's neck, he saw the red mark above his shoulder. He groaned loudly.

Yami shifted under the blanket.

"Sorry," Seto whispered. He got on the floor with Yami. He put his arm over Yami's shoulder.

"So strong…" Yami whispered.

"What was that?"

"So perfect… in every way…"

"Who?" Seto asked.

"Seto… Kaiba…"

Seto felt like he had stopped breathing. Yami may have been asleep, but he wouldn't hide his feelings. Seto had his doubts though. Could Yami, the man Seto had hated for so long, actually come to be attracted to him? Those blue eyes started at Yami's face. The real question was: could Seto return the feelings? Seto brought Yami's face to his chest. Yes, it felt right.

Then everything was broken with three little words.

"What the hell?!"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Mokuba!"

"What's going on, Seto?"

Yami began to stir.

"You wouldn't understand," Seto said.

Mokuba's eyes were wide. "Your once greatest rival is asleep in your arms, bro. How do you expect me to understand that?"

Yami didn't move. He laid there listening, pretending to still be asleep.

"Can we talk about this later? He's asleep."

"I want to know what's going on," Mokuba said, folding his arms over his chest. His pajamas were blue flannel pants and a white shirt with his name on the front. "Is this some sort of one night stand?"

"Do you think we had sex?"

Mokuba shrugged. "I can't see under that blanket."

Seto threw the blanket off of him, showing his brother that he was wearing his own pajama bottoms. "Now do you believe me?"

"Just tell me what's going on."

The older Kaiba took a deep breath. "I'm trying to figure it out myself."

"Seto, Yami is my friend. I just… I just don't want this to hurt him." Mokuba sat in an arm chair facing his brother. "You aren't just leading him on, are you?"

"I don't believe so." Seto looked down at Yami's face. "I felt something last night when I got close to Yami. I want to know what it was that I felt. You're not too shocked, are you?"

"No."

Magenta eyes opened slowly, staring up into blue.

"Yami…"

"Have you been awake all this time?" Mokuba asked.

"You were yelling. It was difficult to ignore."

Mokuba laughed. "Sorry."

"It is perfectly understandable."

"Can we have a minute alone?" Seto asked, looking at his brother.

"Don't you have a bedroom for that?" Mokuba asked.

Seto gave Mokuba one of his traditional Kaiba glares.

"All right." Mokuba stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen," he said as he left.

Blue and magenta met again. Yami's breath became more ragged. "Seto…"

Seto moved towards him slowly. "I meant what I said. I want to know, but I don't want it right away." He met Yami's lips tenderly.

Yami sighed deeply, meeting the kisses with equal tenderness.

Seto pulled back and smiled. "Let's get up before Mokuba comes back in here." He got up from the floor.

"Right." Yami grinned when Seto reached out his hand to help Yami up. "I need to return to your room to grab something."

"I'll be in the kitchen." He kissed the shorter man's forehead. "It's just through there," Seto said pointing towards a door way.

Yami smiled again and went up the stairs to Seto's room.

* * *

"This will be great," Mokuba said. "You haven't acted this way in a while."

"You think this is all right?" Seto asked.

"Like I said, Yami is my friend." He put a skillet on the stove. "Besides, you need someone who can take you."

Seto watched Mokuba get eggs out of the fridge. "I meant wouldn't you rather me have a girlfriend?"

Mokuba shrugged as he cracked an egg and put it in the skillet. "Girlfriend, boyfriend, isn't a relationship about loving no matter what?"

Seto looked down. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I won't but you should."

"I'm not ready."

The yolk on Mokuba's egg broke. "I hope you like scrambled eggs."

"Again?"

Yami stood in the kitchen doorway. "I need to call Yugi."

"Just tell him you fell asleep playing video games."

"I want to tell him about us."

"Yami, I don't think-"

"I would not even be here if it was not for him," Yami said.

Seto glared. "Don't say a word."

"I will tell Yugi what I wish, Kaiba."

"You will not," Seto said, rising from his chair.

Mokuba was trying his hardest to become invisible.

Yami took his cell phone from his pocket. "I'm going to tell him, one way or another."

"Atem!"

Yami looked up. "What did you say?"

"No one needs to know about last night and this morning." Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "This is our business."

"Our business? Are you sure you are not just saying that so that you can keep the image of Seto Kaiba the way that you wish your customers to see you? Gods forbid you to do one thing out of character." Yami stormed out of the kitchen.

Seto sat back in his chair. He looked at Mokuba. "What?"

Mokuba motioned his head towards the kitchen doorway several times.

"What are you…?" His eyes widened. "Oh, right." He stood up again.

"Either gone or in your room."

Seto walked towards his bedroom first. The only thing he found was his bed with his still tangled sheets. He reminded himself to speak with his maid later. He took a shirt from his dresser and put it on. He looked at the bed again. Visions of the night before began dancing in his head. He groaned as his arousal became painfully obvious. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Now was the time to decide what was going to happen next.

As he sat there, the door opened. It was the maid.

"About time," he snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The two other sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Yami had a cup of coffee in his hands. Yugi was eating from a bowl of cereal.

"Spent the night at the Kaiba's? How was it?"

Yami looked up. "You have to promise me you will not tell a soul. Not Jonouchi, not Honda, not Anzu, and especially not your grandfather."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I promise."

"I believe I am having feelings for-"

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi smiled. "You've always admired him."

"Has it been that obvious?"

"Not really, but I guess it's just because we're still very connected. Sometimes I can still feel your emotions." He looked down. "I'm glad I went to bed early last night."

"I feel your emotions too."

"Maybe when I started dating Anzu, you were feeling my love for her."

Yami nodded.

"You started hanging out with Mokuba the week after we started going out." Yugi looked into Yami's eyes. "Did you do it to get close to Kaiba?"

Yami stared down at his reflection in the coffee. Yes, he did become closer to Mokuba to get closer to Seto. Mokuba was even the first one to know that Yami was attracted to Seto, and Yami had never spoken a word.

"Just tell me whatever it is that you think I should know," Yugi said.

"It all started after Mokuba fell asleep," Yami began. He explained everything that took place.

Yugi's eyes remained widened with shock for quite some time. "He really called you Atem?"

"He was angry with me."

"It's just his reputation he needs to keep up."

"I have not even bothered with my own in over a year. When was the last time you saw a deck in my hands?"

"When you gave that Winged Kuriboh to that kid you bumped in to." Yugi thought a bit. "No, I think that was the last time."

Yami nodded. "Seto is very stubborn."

"Seto?"

"That is his name?"

"Only his brother calls him Seto." Yugi laughed. "We call him Kaiba around here."

"Be quiet, Yugi."

"Yes, Atem." Yugi laughed loudly, almost falling from his chair.

Yami gave his other a small smile.

"You have been with me for years giving me advice along the way. I'm going to pass some of my own wisdom onto you; follow your heart."

"Thank you." Yami took a sip of coffee. "I'll follow my heart when I discover what it is saying."

"It's not saying anything you won't understand."

Yami closed his eyes. He saw Seto's blue eyes. They were filled with desire. Yami reached out to touch his face. He opened his eyes when he touched something cold and rectangular.

It was the puzzle box where Yami and Yugi kept their cards. Yugi was grinning.

"What is this for?" Yami asked.

"There's this card game that people have been playing with monsters and spells. Anyways, I don't have time to explain everything about it."

"You know what I meant."

Yugi opened the box. "Remember what Kaiba did last time he was upset?"

"A tournament with himself as the final duelist." Yami looked up into Yugi's eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I think it's time for Yami to kick Kaiba's butt again. Build yourself a new deck. It'll clear your head. I'll even join the tournament and get Jonouchi to come along, too. What do you say?"

Yami opened the box and pulled out his and Yugi's favorite monster. He looked from the face of the Dark Magician to his other. "I'll build a deck, but only when I hear there will be a tournament."

* * *

Seto sat behind his desk staring at the card at the top of his deck; Blue Eyes White Dragon. He closed his eyes and thought back to that very first duel where Yami defeated him.

Yami stood across from him with the massive form of Exodia standing before him. He smiled and then instructed the monster to attack. The room changed from a dueling field to Seto's bedroom. Yami's hair was spread out on the pillows. His pale skin reflected moonlight. Seto slammed his hands onto his desk.

"We are at orange alert for a tournament. I repeat, orange alert."

Seto opened his eyes. Mokuba was speaking into his intercom.

"Seto is in a bad mood. Orange alert for a tournament."

"I can't help it they help me blow off some steam." He looked at his calendar. "Next weekend looks good. There's still three months until graduation."

"Red alert! Tournament to be held next weekend at Kaiba Corp."

"Yes sir, Master Mokuba," a voice replied. "We shall begin making advertisements."

Mokuba sat on the edge of his brother's desk. "This won't solve your problems."

"Of course it will. It has never failed me before."

"Whatever you say, bro. I just don't think Yami will go away as easily as anger towards an unfair grade will."

Seto glared. "You're just a kid. What do you know?"

"I am not a kid." He stood up. "If I'm such a kid, then how come I know more about your own emotions than you do?"

Seto did not look up.

"Why won't you ever listen to me when you're like this?" Mokuba yelled. He took the top card of the deck and threw it across the room. He looked as though he wanted to apologize before he ran from the room.

"Stupid kid," Seto mumbled. He looked at the card lying upside down on the floor, then at the remainder of his old deck on his desk. Deck construction was good for keeping a clear head. This tournament is what he needs. What does his kid brother know? The best thing about the tournament; only one entrant would have magenta, gold, and black hair, and he was not Seto's type. Seto rubbed his face in his hands.

"Yami is not my type either."

* * *

Yugi tossed a blue poster onto Yami's bed the next day. "I'm thinking we should get you a disguise and a codename."

"That would be good." Yami read the poster. "It's next weekend…"

"So, are you in?"

Yami looked up and smiled. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Jonouchi sat on the bed and laughed as Yugi tried every thing in his power to make Yami's hair flat. "Give it a rest, Yuge."

Yugi removed the hair pins from his teeth. "Why don't you try it?"

"I'll pass," Jonouchi said. He lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Ya know what, Yami has a great room. Your gramps was smart when he extended the store back and gave Yami his own room."

"It's just less cluttered than mine and yours. That's why you like it." Yugi tied a black bandana over Yami's hair. He looked at Yami's reflection in the mirror. His other's face was staring into nothing. "Yami?"

Yami blinked his eyes and looked up. "What is it, Yugi?"

"Do you need to talk?"

"It has been over a week."

"Since what?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi looked up. "Since Yami built his deck." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Jo, could you go into my room and find the duel disks?"

Jonouchi raised his eyebrows a bit. "I guess so," he said. He walked through the door that connected Yami's room to Yugi's.

"I am nervous," Yami said.

"About seeing him again?"

"Yes. I do not know what I will do when I see him again."

"I'm more interested in what Kaiba will do."

Jonouchi's hand paused just inches above the duel disk boxes. Why would Yami be nervous about seeing Kaiba?"

"A week is long," Yami said. "I have felt an ache in my heart for him. I miss Seto."

"You'll see him today at the tournament. Jo, can you find them?" Yugi went into the other room. He looked at his friend's shocked face. "Jonouchi?"

"What's goin' on, Yuge?"

Yami put his face in his hands.

"Nothing is going on." Yugi took the duel disks from him. "You're just crazy."

"I am not crazy. What's goin' on?"

"I am keeping a secret," Yugi said as he walked back into Yami's room. "You will just have to wait for Yami to tell you."

"I bet Anzu knows." Jonouchi mumbled.

Yugi set the boxes on the desk next to Yami. "She doesn't. It's none of her business. This has everything to do with Yami."

"Let's not discuss this anymore," Yami said firmly.

Jonouchi sat on the bed. "Whateva you say."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Yugi asked.

"Amon." Yami got out of the chair and went to his closet. "I believe it means 'the hidden one.' It suits me." He pulled a long black coat from the closet.

"That's one of my Halloween costumes." Yugi peered into Yami's closet. "How did it end up in your room?"

Yami smiled weakly. "I don't know, but it will suit me just fine."

"So will these," Yugi said handing him a pair of dark sunglasses. "To cover those one of a kind Egyptian eyes."

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami put his belt with the card pocket around his waist.

Jonouchi remained silent. He wanted to know what was going on.

Yami put on the long coat and sunglasses. With all of his obvious features covered, he looked completely unrecognizable. He placed the duel disk on his arm.

"This feels like old times," Yugi said. "Come on, Jo."

"Right behind ya."

* * *

A pair of blue eyes looked at all of the people coming into his personal dueling stadium. He looked around as onlookers and potential duelists walked through the doors. Some old has been duelists came in along with new ones attending the academy. His eyes narrowed as Yugi and his gang became visible.

"Hey, it's Yugi!" Mokuba turned. "I'm going to go down and meet him."

Seto said nothing as his brother went to the lower level. He should have figured that Yugi would be there. It looked as if his mutt friend wanted to enter the tournament, too. He smirked. It would be fun facing the real Yugi if he won. Yugi's deck was weaker than Yami's. _Yami... _Seto shook his head roughly. There would be none of that kind of thinking on that day. He took his eyes away from Yugi as he saw Mokuba's sheet of hair moving towards them. His chair spun around, and he began to look at the names of the entrants of the tournament.

Visions began to dance though his mind, like they had been for the past week. Yami was in every one of them. Seto closed his eyes. Smooth, cool lips grazed against his. He groaned. Yami continued to haunt his thoughts and dreams. Perhaps Mokuba was right. Maybe tournaments can't take away every problem.

* * *

"I'm surprised you're here," Mokuba said. He looked at the person dressed in black sitting near Yugi. "How did you get your hair down?"

Yami turned in his seat. "Please don't tell Seto."

"I won't." Mokuba looked towards the duel taking place. "Anyways, we decided to do just four thousand life points for the first three rounds, and then the semi-finals and finals will be eight thousand life points."

"How many duelists are there?"

"Only thirty-two."

"And the competition looks awesome," Yugi said as the duelist brought an Elemental Hero card onto the field. The opposing duelist used transportation themed monsters.

Jonouchi folded his arms over his chest. "So Mokuba knows somethin', and I don't."

"Give it up, Jo."

* * *

After getting through all of the rounds of competition, Yugi faced Jonouchi and Yami faced a boy named Juudai. Yami recognized him as the boy he had given the Winged Kuriboh years back.

Yami and Yugi faced each other in the finals. Yami came out as the winner.

Seto got onto the dueling field next. "Along with the prize for winning, you get to face me." He put his deck in his duel disk. "You can name the prize if you manage to beat me. What was your name again?"

"Amon." Yami masked his voice. "I don't intend to lose. I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be," Seto said with a smirk.

"Let's duel!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Duel Free

* * *

Chapter 6 (The Duel Free version)

* * *

Seto took the first turn of the duel. As time went on, his monsters went after Yami's life points like the monsters they were.

"It looks like I'll be the winner."

"Hold on, Kaiba. I am not finished yet. I summon my secret weapon."

As a special effect monster diapered, another took his place. It was the proud Dark Magician. The magician held up a sword from an equip card.

"How can you have the Dark Magician?" Seto's eye narrowed angrily. "Moto, I didn't think you'd go so far as to cheat. You clearly lost in the final round."

"Seto!"

The taller man glanced towards his long haired brother who was waving Yugi's hand in the air.

"Then that means…"

Yami removed his glasses and bandana. There was a hush in the duel arena.

"Yami… I should have known when you pulled out a Magnet Warrior."

"My monster has 3,200 attack points. You have only 3,000 life points and nothing to protect you. I end this duel here." The Dark Magician attacked Seto directly, taking his life points down to zero.

Seto took his duel disk off of his arm. "Fine. Once again I have to admit my defeat to you. I told you to name your prize. What do you want?"

Yami walked to him and extended his hand. His voice dropped to a whisper and Seto took it. "You."

"Follow me to my office. I'll give you your prize there."

"Is it the winning prize or my prize for beating you?"

Seto turned and walked toward his office. He kept his eyes on the floor. _The very reason I gather a tournament together, and he appears. Will I ever be able to get rid of him?_

Mokuba's voice sounded in his head. "_A tournament won't solve a problem of the heart. Besides, Yugi's going to be there, and I hope he reminds you of Yami_."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Yami looked around Seto's spacious office. He went to the desk and found some of Seto's extra cards lying there. "These are interesting cards."

Seto closed the door behind him. "Why did you come?"

"I know why you held this tournament." Yami sat on the edge of the desk. "Last time you held a tournament because of a bad grade on a test."

"You came here to haunt me because you knew I was trying to get away from you?"

"It was Yugi's idea that I enter, and I saw no harm in doing so." He looked up. Seto's blue eyes were inches from his. "Seto?"

"Don't act surprised. You said you wanted your prize." He lifted Yami's face and put his lips on his.

Yami brought Seto's stronger body closer to his as they kissed.

"Starved?" Seto asked between kisses.

"Gods, yes." Yami removed his long coat. Underneath he was wearing a sleeveless top and tight pants. His hands pushed at Seto's signature white coat.

Seto smiled against Yami's lips. The white coat slipped down to the floor. He pulled his lips away from Yami for a moment. "Remember what you said about no going back?"

"I think so," Yami replied.

"You were right." He leaned Yami back, laying him across the desk. "You look so good right there."

"It's not comfortable." Yami shifted his body.

Seto lifted the smaller body in his arms. He took Yami to the couch in his office and laid him there. "Will this do?"

Yami tugged at Seto's shoulders. He pulled Seto's lips closer and kissed him.

The taller man pushed his knee between Yami's legs. Yami's body jerked. "Gods…" He loved the feel of Seto's weight on top of his body.

The door of the office opened slowly. "Master Kaiba?"

"Come in here and you're fired," Seto growled.

The door shut quickly. They didn't hear footsteps, so the person was still standing there.

Yami ran his hand through Seto's hair. "Maybe you should go see to that."

Seto pressed his lips against Yami's for a moment. "I'll be back." He stood up. The sight of Yami's body laying there was keeping him from moving as fast as he usually would have. He went to the door and left the office. "You have one minute."

"Master Kaiba," the man started, "the duel press wants to know what the grand prize is going to be." He glanced at Seto's disheveled hair and swollen lips. "Am I interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. You can tell them that the grand prize is a tour of Kaiba… Corp."

"Yes, sir." The man left quickly. _Wait until they find out Seto Kaiba has a girlfriend_!

Seto went back into the office. "They always bother me at the wrong times." He looked at Yami. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." Yami was wearing Seto's coat. "It feels like a long robe."

"It's not long on me, short stuff."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I am not that short."

"Shorter than me," Seto said. He stood in front of Yami. "Stay here tonight."

"I will, but let me tell Yugi first."

"I'm not ready for him to know." He thought for a moment. "Wait, he knows already, doesn't he?"

Yami was already seated behind Seto's desk, using his phone. "Yugi."

"You're staying at Kaiba's again?"

"I am glad there is no surprise." He looked up at Seto and smiled. "He's not too happy that you know."

"Tell him to get over it."

"Okay. Yugi says to get over it."

"That little-" Seto reached out to grab the phone. "Let me tell him something."

Yugi laughed. "I didn't mean at this moment tell him. Have fun, and don't give me all of the details when you get back."

"All right. Goodnight." Yami set the phone on the receiver. He looked up at Seto's smiling eyes. "You should look like that more often," he said.

Seto sat on the edge of the desk and faced Yami. "We should think about going to tell Mokuba you're staying."

"I'm not staying for him."

"No, but you staying will make him happy."

Yami stood and walked to Seto. "We should not go just yet." He put his arms around Seto's neck and pulled gently. "Can we spend a little more time together here?"

"As if I could say no now." His lips locked with Yami's firmly and did not let go for some time.

* * *

Yami's cell phone was ringing annoyingly the next morning. He pried himself away from the strong, warm body he was resting against to answer the call.

"Yami, the Dueling Newsletter came in," said Yugi's voice on the end of the line.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Everything." Yugi looked down at the article. "'_The Kaiba tournament went great yesterday. The winner was Yami Moto, who has remained hidden from the dueling world for quite sometime. His grand prize was a tour of Kaiba Corp, says one employee of the dueling enthusiast, Seto Kaiba.'_"

"Yugi, I do not-"

"'_Also in the dueling news, it appears the CEO of Kaiba Corp may have gotten himself hooked_.'"

Yami froze.

"'_The employee who told us about the grand prize, also informed us of his employer's disheveled hair and loved look. It seems Seto Kaiba has a girlfriend. Has the CEO had his heart stolen by a young woman?'_"

"This is not good news. I will tell him." Yami hung up the phone. He began to think of ways to break the news to Seto. Fortunately, a way did come to him.

The bedroom boor swung open. The raven haired Kaiba ran in with a copy of the newsletter in his hands. "Seto! Seto!"

Seto's eyes opened into a glared state. "This had better be important."

"It is!" Mokuba read part of the article to him.

"What?" Seto asked angrily, snatching the newsletter from Mokuba. He sighed roughly. "When I see him, he is fired."

Yami sat on the bed. "What are you going to do about this?" he asked.

"Deny it. They're just a pack of lies."

Mokuba snickered.

"What's funny?"

"They are lies." Mokuba tried to keep himself from laughing. "You don't have a girlfriend. You just have a boyfriend instead!" He laughed hard, and laid on the mattress facedown to silence his laughter.

Yami smiled.

Seto stared down. "I can't tell them that."

"I am sure you will when you are ready." Yami rested his hand on Seto's cheek.

Mokuba looked up slowly. "Uh… Seto?"

Seto glanced at Mokuba quickly before sitting up to face Yami. His hand went to Yami's chin and pulled him forward.

"Ew! Yaoi!" Mokuba jumped off the bed and ran out of the room at high speed.

Seto smirked. "That'll show him to barge in here when you're over." His lips met Yami's tenderly. As he lay down with Yami against him, he felt the newsletter on the mattress. Without looking at the cover story, he tore the paper in half, and threw it in his trash can. His blue eyes met magenta as he kissed the other man.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"I'm home!"

Yami walked into the kitchen. His other and three friends were seated at the table. Jonouchi had his arms folded over his chest. Honda glanced at Anzu.

"Yami, you're home late," Anzu said. "You've never stayed out all night before."

"Where were you?"

Before Yami could answer, Jonouchi cut in. "He was at the Kaiba's."

Yugi nodded. "Mokuba asked him to stay last night."

"He wasn't there for Mokuba."

Anzu looked at Yugi. "What does he mean, Yugi?"

"You're friends with Kaiba now?" Honda asked, his eyes widened.

"I can be friends with who ever I please."

"It's more than that. Why can't we know the truth?" Jonouchi asked.

Yami saw the newsletter on the table. He picked it up and showed it to his blond friend. "Did you read the article? Seto Kaiba has a girlfriend now. It is absolutely not what you think it is."

"Then why would ya say your heart was aching? Ya said it just yesterday."

Yugi stood up. "That's enough, Jo."

"What's going on, Yugi?" Anzu asked. "What is Jonouchi saying?"

"Nothing!"

"Do you expect us to believe that now? We're all friends. We've been through just about everything." Honda looked around the table. "We're supposed to share secrets, right?"

Yugi looked up at Yami. "This is your call. I won't break my promise to you."

Yami looked down. He couldn't tell them. It was so personal. Also, he promised Seto he wouldn't. However, Seto did tell him not to tell his other, but he did not listen. Than again, Yugi had a stronger bond with him than the other three did. He looked up. "My heart is aching because I long for my true home. Dueling made me feel like I was myself again. I went back to duel Kaiba once more, and he accepted. Afterwards, I just stayed around with Mokuba. Jonouchi, you can assume all that you want, but that article in the newsletter should prove to you that I am not what you believe."

Jonouchi looked away.

"That is the truth. I'm glad I don't have to keep the secret anymore," Yugi said with a smile.

"That sounds true."

Anzu pointed at Yami's neck. "There's some proof that you're lying."

Yami covered the red mark on his neck. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and went up the stairs to his room.

"Now look what you've done." Yugi was angry at his friends, although he didn't want to be. "He has a secret he's not ready to tell, and he's got the three of you pressuring him to spill."

"He should just tell. That's what real friends do."

"Jonouchi, Yugi's right. We should just leave it alone."

Yugi went up the stairs to Yami's room. His other was laying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The shorter boy stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say.

"You do not have to be here."

"I do, too. You're important to me. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you." Yugi sat on the edge of the bed. "You know, I never did hear what happened after the tournament."

Yami continued to look up.

Yugi put his hand on Yami's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'll leave you alone then. Hopefully before you're ready to come downstairs, we'll be out." He stood up slowly, hoping his other would speak to him. When a word was not said, he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

The next day was school. Yugi glanced behind him to look at the face of the elder Kaiba. Not much had changed about the young man as he sat near the back of the classroom, writing down notes. When he looked up, Yugi quickly turned his head.

Blue eyes narrowed at the back of a mess of tri-colored hair.

During their break, Yugi sat quietly while Jonouchi and Honda talked. Anzu was laughing at them periodically. Seto stood up and went over to Yugi. It was taking all that he could to just talk to a classmate.

"Motou, can I talk to you?"

Jonouchi's eyes narrowed slightly. "He's hangin' with us."

"This doesn't concern you, mutt." Seto turned. "If you must know, it's about some top secret plans I have at my company."

"Oh, okay," Yugi said, getting up. "I'll be back." He followed Seto to the hallway.

The taller man took a few moments to say what was really on his mind. "Yami tells me your friends are getting suspicious."

"Jonouchi keeps asking the questions, mostly. I haven't told them if that's what you're thinking."

"Yami told me you haven't, so I have no choice but to believe him."

Yugi sighed deeply. "Then what is this about?"

"Yami's not ready to say anything, like I am."

"I understand," Yugi said. "Besides that, you have only been together like this for a week."

Seto looked up. "How much longer do you think we can keep them in the dark?"

Yugi shrugged. "Not long, I don't think. It would be easier if Yami was home earlier and didn't have red marks all over his neck." He smiled. "He doesn't wear high collars like you."

"I suppose something could be done." Seto looked at Yugi. "Don't think that after this I'll want to be your friend."

"I don't expect that, but it would make Yami happy if you tried. Like it or not, Yami will be a part of my life forever."

"It will take me a lifetime to forget what you've done to me." He turned to walk back in the classroom.

Yugi beat him to the door. "It may have been my body, but it was the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

Seto knew that, but it wasn't ready to believe it.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Dueling Newsletter; May, 14

An Interview with the CEO of Kaiba Corp. by Keiko Sawaii

_**Seto Kaiba seems happier than ever. In the past month since his tournament, he has been in different spirits. The still young CEO seemed more open to our interviewer this past week.**_

**So, Mr. Kaiba, you're working on a new duel system?**

_I try to release one with every new hundred cards so there will be the best software to duel with. I've got three new experimenters testing out the software for glitches._

**And who are these experimenters?**

_My brother Mokuba is one of them, although his deck is not very strong. The other two are Yugi and Yami Motou._

**Yugi and Yami?! Your greatest rivals? **

_They are strong duelists. Yami even beat me at the last tournament. I chose them because their decks are well match against each other._

**A few years back, you would have been very upset by this.**

_I thought you were here to ask me about dueling, not people I have asked to work with me._

**Are you happy with the new software?**

_Very much so._

**One more personal question. Ah, there's that Kaiba glare. About a month ago, an article was released revealing you have a girlfriend. Who is she?**

_No one, because it isn't true. I'm not in a relationship with a woman._

"That's cause you're with a guy!"

"Mokuba, I thought I told you to stop saying that."

Yami and Yugi were laughing.

Mokuba handed the newsletter to Yugi. "I'm so glad Seto is letting you hang out here."

"I like working with the duel discs you're creating," Yugi said. "Luckily that newsletter give both of us an excuse to be here."

Seto rested his arm on the couch behind Yami. "A part of me feels sorry I didn't get you in on this sooner."

"Only a part?" Yami asked.

"Seto's so stubborn. There are only a few things he puts his whole heart behind." Mokuba looked at Yami. "Because of the way he's acting, I'm thinking you're one of those things."

Yami looked at Seto. "That's become easier to believe over the weeks."

"Good," Seto said with a grin.

"I didn't know Kaiba could smile like that."

"Motou, you don't know very much about me."

"I only know what Yami tells me." Yugi grinned at Mokuba.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Thankfully I know less than you do." He shuddered. "I don't want to think about it."

"I don't think Yugi does either."

Seto's arm tightened around Yami's shoulders, pulling the smaller body against his. Yami looked up, and a pair of lips immediately touched his own.

"Agh! Now I've seen them kiss."

"Well, since they're going to be like this, I think I'll just get going." Yugi stood up. "Bye if you're listening to me."

"And I think I'll go to the other side of the mansion and scream." The two left together quickly.

Yami pulled back. "You could have just said-"

"My lips were a little busy." Seto stood, pulling Yami up with him. As they ascended the stairs, they heard a quiet scream.

"He'll be fine in half an hour."

* * *

Blue eyes looked down pale skin. The light from outside was creeping through the blue curtains of Seto's bedroom.

"I never really thanked you for what you did to Yugi."

"Don't mention it."

Yami's face rested against Seto's neck. "This feels good."

Seto's arm tightened around the smaller pair of shoulders. He kissed Yami's forehead. "Goodnight, Yami."

"Goodnight, my Seto."

A bright light filled the room and was gone in an instant.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"Maybe it was just a helicopter."

On the grounds of the mansion, two men were running towards the city. One man was carrying a tall ladder while the other carried a camera.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

The doors to the duel software experiment room opened. The employees quickly hid the paper they were all looking at. 

Seto folded his arms over his chest. "What were you looking at?"

"Nothing, sir."

"We'll see about that."

Yugi ran into the room. "Kaiba, we need to talk. Now!"

"Don't order me around, Motou."

"I wouldn't come here alone unless I had something worth your time." Yugi glared at him. "Come on!"

Seto had never seen Yugi that angry before. He decided that perhaps he did have something important. They walked into the hallway.

Yugi handed him the _Dueling Newsletter_ for that week.

One the front cover was a picture above an article titled "Kaiba's Real Catch." Blue eyes narrowed in anger as Seto ripped the newsletter to shreds, letting the pieces fall to the floor.

Yugi turned away and began to walk towards the end of the hall.

"Motou."

He turned to look at Seto. The taller man had his forehead against the wall. His hand was against the wall as if he were holding himself up. Yugi almost didn't recognize him.

"What do I do?"

"The secret's out now, Kaiba. It doesn't seem like you can do anything but tell the truth."

Seto closed his eyes.

"I know it's not what you want to do, but what choice do you have?" Yugi leaned against the wall. "I'm sure no one will think less of you because you chose Yami. You're still Seto Kaiba, CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation."

His eyes opened quickly. He lifted his head up. "I'm Seto Kaiba. This is my territory."

Yugi nodded. "Exactly, so let's go into that room. I'll watch while you fire some employees."

Seto opened the door again. He walked into the room with his usual walk. Several employees looked at each other nervously. He stood in front of his chair and looked down at them. "I know you've all seen the picture and read the article. Whatever that article said, I hope you remembered one thing while you were reading it; I sign pay checks and pink slips."

The workers immediately began working harder.

Seto smirked. "Remember that bit of information very well if you value your job."

Yugi's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Yami. "Hello?"

"Why are there people in front of the gates?"

"It's because of the newsletter."

"What newsletter? I did not see one when I went into the kitchen."

Yugi laughed nervously. "Well I did have it, but Kaiba tore it up."

Seto glanced over at Yugi. When he saw the phone in his hand, he walked towards him. "Is that Yami?"

"There are people blocking the front gate."

"I'll take care of them."

"No, we will," Yugi said firmly. "We'll be out there in a little bit."

* * *

Outside, photographers and reporters were trying their hardest to get through the gates. A raven haired boy was standing on the inside of the gate. 

"You're not going anywhere until Seto gets here."

"Is the picture real?"

"Is the story true?"

"I said no comment!" Mokuba said in a voice that mocked that of his older brother.

Seto and Yugi ran for the gate.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Motou!"

Yami pushed his way to the front of the crowd. The flashes of the cameras and the babbling of reporters was making him feel light headed.

"Move!" Seto pushed the gate open just enough to pull Yami through the opening. He pulled the gate shut and locked it tight. "Each of us will answer one question and one question only if you value your lives."

"Yugi, are you having the relationship with Seto Kaiba?"

"My girlfriend's name is Anzu. You can ask anyone in our class."

"Mokuba, has this left you scarred for life?"

"Having my parents die was worse than this," he answered.

"Seto, is the article true?"

All eyes were on him. His heart began to race. Suddenly he realized he was holding Yami in his arms. He couldn't hide it any longer, and he knew it. If there was one thing Seto Kaiba hated to admit, it was admitting he couldn't have everything his way. "I haven't read it yet. I'll tell you the real truth." He took a deep breath. "I have chosen Yami to be my partner instead of some girl. What girl other than Yugi's girlfriend would put up with Duel Monsters on a daily basis? When Yami and I got together, I discovered there was no turning back from him. My only response to anyone who questions; Deal with it!"

"Yami, do you have anything you wish to add?"

Yami could feel tears in his eyes. He hugged Seto close. "I love you."

Seto whispered back. "_Love you_." He looked up at the mob behind the gate. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some work to do."

The four of them walked back into Seto's mansion. Seto and Yami never let go of each other the rest of the day.

* * *


End file.
